Raven's secret
by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: Raven has a dark secret she hasn't shared with Beast Boy. How will he react?


"Now that's what I call a celebration dinner!" Cyborg said in a very satisfied tone as he unlocked the T-Car and the Titans piled into it. "And thanks for treating us, Nightwing!"

Dick Grayson, who was now 24 years old, took the front passenger seat.

"Well, it came out of the general fund, so technically it wasn't my treat, though this was definitely worth celebrating."

"But you were the generous, dear husband." Starfire interjected.

Raven and Changeling were seated in the back with the Princess. Neither said anything and seemed a bit shy.

Before pulling away, the Tin Man looked into the back seat and grinned at the quiet couple. "All I can say it that it's about time. You two've been dating for like five years."

"And now they are the betrothed!" Star enthused.

The celebration at the pricey restaurant had been long and exuberant. It was a very emotional event and it took its toll on Raven, who did her best to go along with the boisterous meal. Much to her chagrin, other patrons in the restaurant figured out what was going on and within minutes pictures and videos were posted to social media, and the news services would soon be reporting on it. That last part was obvious as the local media and reporters were already waiting outside of the restaurant, ready to shove microphones into the Chromatically Challenged Couple's faces when they emerged. Cyborg had the foresight to quickly open the T-Car so they could make a quick getaway. Soon, they were home, back in the common room, where Starfire turned on the TV. As Raven had feared, they were the top news story that night.

As a ditzy looking news reporter spoke about their still unannounced engagement, Raven heaved a weary sigh.

"I suppose there will have to be a press release." She moaned.

"I'll take care of it." Nightwing replied.

"Thank you. Thanks to all of you. Gar and I really appreciate this gesture and the faith you showed in us over the years, as our relationship has had its rocky moments."

The changeling grinned. "I never had a doubt that we would make it. And thanks for accepting my proposal, mama. You made me the happiest changeling alive."

Raven briefly admired the sapphire solitaire on her finger. Raven wasn't one for jewelry, but she really like her new ring.

"There's no way I wouldn't have accepted. But right now I need some quiet time to meditate. I know you're going to continue celebrating and I promise to come back in no later than an hour."

Gar pecked her on the cheek. "Take all the time you need, mama."

Raven nodded before phasing into the floor and disappearing.

"Who's up for some mega monkeys!?" Gar cheered.

"While you do the playing I will make the pudding of celebration."

"Uh … thanks ...do we have to … you know ... eat it?"

The princess laughed. "Do not do the worrying. It is simply the tapioca with cinnamon!"

 _ **-( - )-**_

Raven rose out of the floor in her room and sighed.

Just hours before he knocked on her door and before she knew what was happening he dropped down onto a knee and proposed to her. That event alone was enough to discombobulate her, or at least it would have in years past.

Her relationship with the changeling started out slowly. A few double dates with Starfire and Robin at first before they ventured out on their own dates. Well over a year passed before they shared their first kiss.

Things continued to move slowly between them. They did not share a room nor had they even been "intimate", which is why his sudden proposal caught her completely off guard. It didn't help that Jinx, who was now an honorary Titan and was living with and engaged to Kid Flash, would constantly needle her about when she was going to start cohabitating with her green boyfriend.

But one thing did happen over the years: he became her anchor. Over time it became easier and easier for her to deal with her own emotions and she didn't have to keep them in check, not even rage. Meditation, while still required, was not as necessary as in the old days. Once, about two years before, it dawned on Raven that now, more often than not, she felt happy. And it was because of him.

But now, she felt a sense of dread.

All couples have secrets that they keep from each other. Raven understood that harboring secrets was not healthy, but she had a few of own, and one troubled her. She did her best to be open with him, for instance,she told him about the six half brothers she had. It seemed that nothing she told him would shock him. He loved her unconditionally, which never ceased to amaze her. But this one secret worried her, she was afraid of how he would react when he learned of it, and it wasn't a secret she could conceal forever. He would eventually learn of if, and she feared that it would be a show stopper.

She crossed her legs and levitated, sitting in the lotus position, and began to chant her mantra. As she did, she felt the ring on her finger, as if it was tugging her back to the floor. She continued to attempt her meditations, but gave up five minutes later. She lowered her feet back to the floor.

 _I have to tell him now. It's the honest thing to do. After all he's done for me, he deserves to know … no matter what happens after I tell him._

After taking a deep breath she walked out of her room.

 _ **-( - )-**_

"Rave, you're back already?"

As Raven walked into the common room she saw that Jinx and Kid Flash were there. Word got around fast, apparently. The pink haired hextress grinned slyly.

"BB says you guys are gonna wait until your honeymoon? Are you kidding me, Raven?"

"That's what we agreed to do." She replied in her monotone. "Gar, there's something I need to tell you."

"You mean you changed you mind?" He gulped as his ears drooped.

"No, not that. I have a secret I've never shared with you. I need to tell you this before we get married,"

"Ooooh, this sound juicy." Jinx cackled, earning her an elbowing from Wally.

"We can go somewhere private." He replied in a soft voice.

"No … I want everyone to know what it is, so that they'll understand why you want to back out of our engagement."

"Back out!? Why would I want to do that?"

"You had a fling with Aqualad, didn't you? Tula told me that he cheated on her, but she didn't say with who. That was when you both went on that secret mission to Gorilla City, right?" Jinx shouted.

"NO! I would never do that! I would never cheat on Gar, I'd die before doing that." Raven bellowed.

Wally gave Jinx a glare worthy of Trigon.

"Never mind, I'm shutting up now."

Gar gave her a sweet smile, and took her hand, gently squeezing it. "Rave, you don't have to tell me."

She pulled her hand back. "Yes … I do have to tell you. Gar … how can I say this ...I snore."

"You what?"

"I said I snore, and loud. Not all the time, but I do sometimes and ..."

She was interrupted by a chorus of laughter.

"You all think this is funny?"

"Yeah, we do." Jinx snorted. "You snore? Who doesn't?"

"Mama, there's no way you snore louder than I do."

"You might be surprised." She replied in her classical deadpan.

Nightwing wiped a tear away as he struggled to regain control. "You had me worried there. For a minute I thought you were going to say that your father is going to attend your wedding and give yo away."

Raven smirked, her worry now forgotten. "Now that you mention that ..."

The End

Was Raven yanking Nightwing's chain. Let me know what you think.


End file.
